


Yamatai

by zeze_moonlight



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fantasy, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Or at least I try to make it historical accurate, fantasy but set in the real world, kinda romance but not anything focused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-04 18:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeze_moonlight/pseuds/zeze_moonlight
Summary: Sanghyuk has long dreamed of sailing the seas, see foreign lands and hear unknown languages. But that has always just been a dream. Until now.One morning after a storm, a large fleet set sails in his town.He sees his chance to finally join, finally become what he has longed for. But the crew has secrets, whispers going around the fleet and creatures listening in the dark nights. This is nothing like he had imagined it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to start this story. It was one that came to me shortly before finishing Burning Embers and I just knew I had to write it. I am very excited to share it with you and I hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am expecting around same length as Burning Embers but we shall see what happens in the future.
> 
> Terminology:  
Goryeo = Korea (981 - 1392) this story is set in the 1380s  
Wokou = Pirates originating from Asia  
Ming = Ming Dynasty, China  
Kisaeng = Korean prostitute house for elite/wealthy  
Junk = traditional Chinese pirate ship

There was a storm yesterday, a large one that swept away a few of the boats lying in the port of the city, Tamna, laying just shortly out of the shore of Goryeo. They are a small independent island, living off their trades with other nations. They do tend to receive storms but the one that came yesterday was different. It felt different to Sanghyuk, who was watching as the dark threatening clouds pushed in over one another, nearly forming a large eye in the sky. During the night, he had to hide with his uncle, aunt and his cousins in one room, hoping and praying that the storm would not take away their house. 

He has lived with them since he was young. His mother died of blood loss during the birth and his father left him in Tamna. His father was a wokou from Goryeo, who did not have the time or management to take care of a child. Sanghyuk does not even remember him, not his voice nor his face. All he knows of him is his name and that his personality was much like his own - as told so by his uncle.

It’s the early morning of the day after the storm. It has all quieted down, a few small trees have fallen over but no larger damages to the city. His uncle, his younger cousin and Sanghyuk are walking along with the family horse, a carrier strapped to it and picking up all the fallen stumps of trees on their property. They live on a larger farm, having a larger trading deal with Goryeo and some other provinces. Clouds fill the sky, covering the bright blue color that has appeared.

“Is the harvest now destroyed?” Sanghyuk’s cousin, Byungjoon asks.

“We will have to check later today. We can hope they have not drowned at least or washed away. The traders will not enjoy that.”

“Can they be upset at us? It’s not our fault.” Sanghyuk says.

“Of course they can. We are expected to deliver the food, else they will be hungry. Hungry people are angry people. And then we won’t receive payment, meaning we won’t have a lot of food either.”

Sanghyuk pulls in the rope around the horse, pulling it along while his cousin sits on the back of the horse. In the distance, the city can be viewed. It’s not much of it, but it’s still visible. A young boy is running up the path of the hill. It’s the town’s messenger boy.

“Ya, what are you running for?” his uncle asks.

The boy stops in his track, pointing towards the city.

“Wokou ships have laid to shore. Nearly a whole fleet.”

“That’s nothing new,” his uncle says but Sanghyuk feels a small excitement grow in him.

A lot of wokou ships lay to shore in Tamna. It’s a popular place for them to rest on their journeys back or forth between nations. It’s a perfectly placed city, with a big harbor and taverns and kisaengs for them to enjoy themselves in. They have never been raided before, nothing of interest in the city. The boy shakes his head.

“They are enormous, and it was apparently the storm that brought them here. But the captain, he is famous. It is said they have some of the most legendary treasures of the entire world.”

“Nonsense, properly nothing more than rumors. Continue, boy.”

“Father, can we go see the wokous?” Byungjoon asks.

“Sanghyuk, take him down to see the ships. I already know he won’t stop begging until it happens.”

“Will you be able to handle this yourself?” Sanghyuk asks as he hands over the rope.

“Yes, it is not too much again. You just go.”

Byungjoon starts running down the path, Sanghyuk walking after him towards the town. The town is densely packed with people walking around. He has to stay close to Byungjoon to make sure not to lose him. As they get near the harbor, the ships start to come into view. It’s around ten junks, one much larger than the others - must be the main one, the one the captain stays on. It’s not unusual for people here to see wokou ships, most do not notice them, but these draw attention. Never have they seen ships this large, the sails standing high in a dark red color, the ship made of dark teak wood.

“Where do you think they have gone?” Byungjoon asks. 

“I don’t know,” Sanghyuk mumbles as he looks up at the ships. He has always had dreams of being on ships, sailing the sea, finding hidden treasures. He has little sailing experience but that has not stopped him from exploring.

Since he was little, he swam in the ocean, would swim deep down into the depths, see how long he could hold his breath and what kinda things he could find at the bottom of the shallow water. He turned of age just recently, finally an adult with a chance to decide his faith. He wouldn’t mind coming with a wokou fleet and see the world from the ocean, experience new horizon and just simply get away from this isolated island.

“Shall we try and find them?” Sanghyuk asks, wanting to find the captain of the ship. His aunt and uncle cannot know, they would never allow him to leave with a fleet of wokou. Maybe if he can be accepted before he tells them, they would have no choice but to let him go.

Byungjoon and Sanghyuk walk to the nearest tavern of the town, the one that is most frequently visited by these types of visitors. And as he had expected, inside is packed. There is even some standing outside. Their clothing is very recognizable. Compared to Japanese wokou, Goryeon wokou does not wear armor but have their limbs wrapped in leather and many layers of black and brown fabrics, swords by their sides. 

There are both women and men, but no clear sign of a captain. No place where they have all gathered around as he normally sees, with the captain sitting in the middle of the gathering, everyone listening to him. But there is nothing. His eyes search the entire tavern before falling on a table in the far back where five men are sitting. They are all drinking but something about them seems so powerful. It’s drawing him in, their aura and energy just scream dominance over everything, especially of the man sitting at the end of the round table.

His clothing is a little bit finer, a little more polished, the jacket he is wearing embroidered with fine details. He has a long curved sword by his side that he has only seen Japanese wokou carry. Before he has realized it, Sanghyuk stands by their table, having completely forgotten about Byungjoon and all five of the men looks at him.

They await some form of response from him, a presentation of some sort. He bows quickly.

“My name is Han Sanghyuk. I wish to speak to the captain of the fleet outside in the harbor.”

“Rise, and tell me what you want,” the man with the curved sword says. He is the captain. His face is small and handsome with a naturally tan complexion and quite hooded eyes, black layered hair that reaches his shoulders with about half of it having been pulled back into a tail, but what stands out the most is how young he is. Most wokou captains are old, seemingly being in their forties if not older. This man does not even seem to be in his thirties yet. 

“I wish to join their fleet.”

A muffled laugh comes from a man with sharp features, small eyes and straight jet black hair falling on top of his shoulders with a couple of braids and beads sitting around there, rings hanging from his ears and nose and what looks to be a couple of tattoos. He tries to hide the fact that he laughed by drinking, a few of the others smiling humorously. They are entertained by Sanghyuk. 

The man stands up, looking endearingly at Sanghyuk.

“Is there a room we can speak privately?”

“Uhm, yes, there is. Upstairs.”

Someone tugs on his sleeve. He looks down to see Byungjoon standing there.

“Are these the wokous?”

“Can he stay here?” Sanghyuk asks them, the man with the longest hair immediately reaching over to take Byungjoon’s hand. He does it with such care and with such innocent eyes, he would never have expected to see a wokou look like that. 

“He will be alright,” the captain says. “Show me the way.”

It takes a few seconds for Sanghyuk to react, the sudden opportunity of this. He takes a few hesitant steps, the captain following him. There is a room upstairs, he just hopes that no one has occupied it yet. The captain follows closely by, stepping inside the room as Sanghyuk holds open the heavy door. A dark purple fan is hanging by the captain’s side where his hand is resting.

“You know it’s rude, not to respect your elders.” Sanghyuk stares at him with a puzzling gaze. The captain is smiling at him, he does not sound angry. “You have yet to ask for my name.”

“Ah, my deepest apologies. What is their name?”

“You are a risk-taker, for going up to a wokou captain and ask to be part of his fleet without even knowing who you are asking. Did you see how big my fleet is and just believe that I am powerful and it would be an easy ride for you?”

Sanghyuk feels himself growing smaller despite being the same height and Sanghyuk of a stronger built. His head falls in shame, staring down at the floor.

“My apologies. I did not mean to offend you.”

There is a short moment of silence, where he feels the man’s eyes on him, just staring.

“My name is Cha Hakyeon. Have you heard of that name before?” Sanghyuk slowly looks up. It sounds familiar. “My main ships name is Jeongmin.”

Suddenly he remembers a wokou ship coming into town, Sanghyuk overhearing them complain about being raided at sea. He remembers them cursing at the captain of the raiders, saying of how they used demons and magic to burn one of the ships. He nods to Hakyeon.

“Now, you have already shown me great courage of being brave - or stupid - enough to ask me if you could join. But if you are so brave, why don’t you tell me why I should let you join?” Hakyeon asks, sitting down on one of the seats in the room, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Sanghyuk to answer.

“My father was a wokou, I originally come from Goryeon where I was born but I have spent most of life here. I am a really good swimmer and my knowledge of agriculture and plant life is like no others.”

“Do you have any sailing experience?”

“Uhm… no.”

“Do you know how to read a map? The stars? Do you speak a foreign language that could be useful in our journeys?”

Sanghyuk can feel himself lose hope. “No.” 

“Then explain to me why I should let you join?”

Sanghyuk doesn’t answer. He doesn’t have an answer. He hears Hakyeon stand up, stepping over to him.

“I’m sorry Sanghyuk, but I just cannot accept everyone who comes to me and asked for a position on my ship. And if you have no sailing experience, you won’t survive 6 full moons at sea. I’m sorry,”

“What about training? Some rookies are taken in to be train-”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen.”

“Too old. Most start their training when they are fifteen. If you do wanna be a wokou, I suggest going to Goryeo and find a small cargo ship that is looking for volunteers. That’s the best advice I can give you.”

“Thank you. Thank you for giving me your time and listening to me,” Sanghyuk says, bowing. Hakyeon makes a sad smile to him before leaving. Leaving him standing alone in the room, let down. 

After a little bit of feeling sad for himself, he goes downstairs to take Byungjoon, Hakyeon now gone from the table, the three other men barely glancing at him, except one, a man with curly hair and more foreign features looks curiously after him. The sun has risen fully now and he knows he will have to start working outside on the farms, cleaning up the places that have been flooded and taking away all the wasted food. 

“What did you speak to the captain about?” Byungjoon asks.

“Nothing. Don’t tell your mother and father I spoke with him.”

“Why not?”

“They will get angry at me. You don’t want that right?”

Byungjoon shakes his head as they leave the town and head towards the house, Byungjoon holding Sanghyuk’s hand. He takes one last glance up at the ships. He can even imagine himself up there, but maybe the captain was right, it is a hopeless dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sanghyuk’s muscles are sore from yesterday’s working and knowing that he is gonna have to do it all again today, he might pull a muscle. He is dreading today’s work in the wheat field. He has already eaten breakfast, sitting outside on the stairs while his cousins are eating. It’s a cloud-free sky above him and he can already feel it’s going to be hot. He probably has to put his hair up and get it away from his face to lessen the heat and sweat. His uncle comes out to clap him on his shoulder.

“How did you sleep?”

“Fine, it’s warm.”

“Yeah it is, but we are also at the beginning of summer, it’s now the harvest is most important and for us to gather the crops.”

“Yes.”

The crops from yesterday, a few that been flooded but it did not ruin their entire harvest. They still have more than enough to sell and earn their profit. It was his job yesterday to gather all the dead crops and get rid of them. Even if they are just a little bit damaged, they have to be thrown out, more often than not, they give it to the ship people in the harbor or the fishermen. They always gladly accept them despite their bad conditions. Saying how they can never have enough. 

His uncle goes back inside to gather the different things they would need for today. Sanghyuk stands up and stretches his hands over his head, his eyes catching the glimpse of something or someone in the distance coming towards their home. Might just be passers, they often take this route when wandering the island but their clothing seems too leathery for that. 

As they come closer, Sanghyuk can recognize the two people. They are two of the men who sat together with Hakyeon, the wokou captain, yesterday, the very long-haired man who looked after Byungjoon and the tattooed man who had been entertained by Sanghyuk’s presence.

“Uncle!” Sanghyuk calls for him. He comes out, watching in shock as the two wokou comes forward and stops in front of them.

“Han Sanghyuk, correct?” the tattooed wokou says, he has a very deep voice.

“Yes,” he answers, his voice weary. 

“The captain would like to speak to you, on the ship.”

“Now?” Both his uncle and he says at the same time.

“Yes, now. Come on, he doesn't like waiting.”

His uncle sends him a concerned look before Sanghyuk starts following the two wokou. What does he wish to speak to him about? The ship has now scale like sails up with a lot of the crew members running around, seemingly preparing to leave the harbor. They did not stay for long here, only one night.

Before stepping up, Sanghyuk halts in his footsteps, the two wokou stopping further up, waiting for him. His mind gets empty and he feels like he is in some form of a dream-like state, the world, changing colors around him, becoming smoother and glossier before disappearing and he can see again. All the sounds come back and one of the men is yelling at him to hurry. He shakes his head, running after them towards the entrance of the ship.

They go up onto the ship on the main deck and over to one of the buildings of the junk. The long-haired man knocks on the wooden door, opening it and signaling for Sanghyuk to enter. He does with some hesitation in his steps, stepping inside of the dark office.

It’s all made of very dark wood, with the curtains in front of the windows having been drawn. There is a large bed over in one of the corner, sectioned off with a room divider, a large round table where a lot of papers is laying on and the room has a dark eerie feeling amongst it, lit up by the few candle lights inside. Hakyeon stands at the round table, looking up as the door closes and smiles to him.

“I’m glad you could come, I hope it was not too early.”

“No, I was already awake. What did they wish to speak to me for?” he asks, making sure to use proper honorifics. 

“I returned to the ship yesterday after our conversation at the pub and as I was wandering around, I came to realize I might do have something for you. It’s a small job but it’s something that would give you access to the fleet and be part of the crew.”

“Really?” Sanghyuk asks excitedly. 

Some black form suddenly jumps up on the round table, shocking Sanghyuk to take a step back. The creature comes into the light, it’s big golden eyes shining in the light. It’s a black fluffy cat. It has a thick coat and a very bushy tail. It walks across the table, staring at Sanghyuk as it approaches Hakyeon, rubbing its head against his outstretched hand. 

“Don’t fear Hei. She won’t hurt you. But yes. It’s a cleaning job on the main deck. I realized I am missing one on this ship. The man we had before left in the last city we were in.” Hei keeps staring at Sanghyuk. He tries to ignore its eyes, but they seem abnormally large. “Do you want it?”

“Yes, I would be honored to, thank you, thank you very much,” Sanghyuk says, bowing deeply.

“But just because it is a cleaning work, you will still receive some basic training from Wonshik, the tattooed man who brought you here. He’s my master gunner and one of my best fighters. Do you know how to swing a sword or use a hand cannon?”

“A hand cannon?”

“I guess not then. I don’t want you here to be useless. Every man and woman on my ship is in some form beneficial for me, even the cleaners and the cookers. When we raid other ships, I want you to be useful for me and be able to participate. So, Wonshik will teach you how to use a sword, depending on your skills, you might be set over to the cannons, understand?” 

Sanghyuk nods, trying to contain his excitement. Hakyeon takes a wooden headpiece, banging it a couple of times into the table. At the last bang, the door opens and the long-haired wokou and another one of the men he saw yesterday at the pub is there as well. His hair must shorter with slight curls, framing and highlighting his strong jawline and long face.

“I have four men who I trust with my life. Wonshik, the master gunner, Taekwoon, my quartermaster,” the long-haired man. His eyes fall on Sanghyuk, they are small, nearly cat-like. “Jaehwan, my navigator and Hongbin, our doctor. Jaehwan, I need to speak to you so you stay here, Taekwoon, show our new crew member down to where he will be sleeping.”

“Thank you very much,” Sanghyuk says one last time, bowing deeply as he leaves with Taekwoon out of the chamber and onto the main deck again. Taekwoon takes him downstairs underneath the deck. A long room filled with pillars, wooden boxes of cargo, a few hammocks hanging between the pillars and a lot of rolled up mats on the floor.

“You get a window’s view,” Taekwoon says, stopping by one of the mats that seem to be unused.

“Is that good?”

“Sometimes, but be careful when it rains. Do you have any personal belongings?”

“Uhm yeah, at the house I lived in.”

“Go get it. You will get a chest where you can put it all. Come to me when you have brought everything, I’ll most likely be at the main deck.”

He walks past Sanghyuk, going up the stairs again. Sanghyuk looks after him, before returning his gaze to the mat where he will now sleep. He is here, this is where he will finally be. A wokou. And he will participate in raids, attacking other ships. Maybe he even has to kill someone. The thought gives him goosebumps but he supposes he will get used to it at some point. He has dreamed of this day for many years. For the first many years, he had prayed and hoped his father would return home and take him along on the journeys. 

But he lost hope and started taking matters into his own hands. Speaking to the wokou that came into the town, gaining knowledge of how the life as a wokou was, to better prepare himself. He has always been rejected, even by smaller fleets. To be accepted by a fleet of this size, by a captain that strong, he might be the luckiest person in the world.

He walks upon the deck again and towards the ducking area. When he steps down, he hears a small meow. He looks over his shoulders and sees Hakyeon’s black cat, Hei, jumping down, landing gracefully on one of the wooden pillars before jumping down next to him. It stares up at him with its large golden eyes, nearly waiting for him to do something. It’s a strange cat. There is a lot of wild cats on this island, he is used to then. Their family even have a few stray cats to hunt mice in their fields.

Ignoring it, he starts walking forward, walking onto the main road and up towards the house that he is no longer going to call his home. It’s only when he reaches the path that he realizes the cat is following him, walking by his side and scanning the surroundings. As he starts coming closer to the house, he can see his cousins sitting outside. They stand up and start yelling for their parents as Sanghyuk approaches, his aunt and uncle comes running outside.

“What did they want you? Are you okay?” his aunt asks. “Gosh, why would you even follow them, to begin with?”

“I’m fine. The captain asked me to join his fleet.”

“He did what?”

“Join his fleet. From today on, I’m a wokou.”

“You can’t just do that. How can you just think you can leave us? Who gave you that permission?” his aunt rants.

His cousins are playing with the cat, petting it and scratching it. It seemingly loves it as it purrs and holds it tail high, swinging it underneath their faces and noses. 

“Will you be leaving us then?” Byungjoon asks.

“Absolutely not!” his aunt yells before he even gets a chance to answer. “You’re not a wokou. You’re staying here with us. I do not allow it.”

“I am my own person, I can do whatever.”

“Not as long as you live under our roof. Get him working in the fields, I don’t want to look at his face anymore,” his aunt says, turning around and grabbing the children to get them away from the cat. Hei meows loudly from the sudden lack of attention. He stands in front of his uncle, shoulders heavy.

“Please. I’ve always wanted this.”

His uncle just sighs. “Grab the tools and come out into the field, I’ll be waiting for you there.”

He leaves him standing alone there, by himself, only accompanied by Hei who comes over to his side. She meows at him before setting in a run back towards the ship. Now he is completely left alone, feeling his dreams shatter. Once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will switch between Sanghyuk and Hakyeon's point of view throughout the story

He worked in the field as his uncle asked him to. Helped collect the harvest and drag it into the city. He did not have the chance to see if the fleet was still there, but he can imagine they would have left long ago. His chance is gone, he finally was accepted by a wokou to join the crew and then his aunt stops him. He shouldn't have gone back. Just should have told Taekwoon that there was nothing of importance to him back home. 

She has always disapproved of it, sneered at the wokou whenever they came into the city. He learned early on he wasn’t allowed to speak of his father whenever she was near. But she didn’t know him either. It was his uncle who grew up with his father, who knew what kind of person he was. The only information and knowledge Sanghyuk could gain of his father was through him during the days in the field or when they are in the city. 

The sun is setting. The fleet is most likely gone for good and he will never see them again. It was a one in a million chance, he will never get this opportunity again. He sits in the room of his own, biting his nails. They always get so dirty and rough from working all day. Did they wonder why he never returned? Did they see that Hei returned without him and just left, assuming he had changed his mind?

If he was important to them, wouldn’t they have come to get him? 

Who is he even trying to fool? Hakyeon probably pitied him so much, his job as a cleaner was probably a lie. And maybe he was right, he wouldn’t survive 6 full moons at sea. They just pitied him greatly. 

He lies down on his futon. He is forever going to be stranded at this island, he will never get to see the world’s wonders, see what is out there and meet all kinds of people. He will just be stuck here till the day he dies. That is his destiny. 

He falls asleep, not even bothering going to get food despite how much his stomach rumbles. Even when his aunt calls for him or when one of his cousins tried to wake up, he didn’t. He just kept on sleeping. He dreamed of being at sea, traveling to foreign lands where he doesn’t speak the language yet still somehow manages to get by. It’s all just a dream now. He’s awake again, not sure of what time it is exactly but it is dark outside. The sun is gone and the moon stands high in the sky.

He sits up, groaning as he does. Outside, hurried footsteps approach his door and suddenly it is flung open. His uncle stands there, illuminated by a warm light from the lantern.

“Pack your things,” he says in a loud whisper. “Hurry but be quiet.”

“But why?” Sanghyuk asks, sitting up more properly, as he hurriedly starts folding together with a blanket.

“I am taking you to the fleet of those wokou. I saw that they were still there as I was returning home. Come on, we do not have a lot of time.”

His uncle places the lantern down and starts packing with him. He does not bring a lot, only a few journals, his blanket for the winter and summer, a knife and a few scrolls that were given to him. Carrying it all on his back, his uncle guide him out of the house and onto the path.

“I thought I was not allowed to. Aunt said I was not allowed.”

“I do not care about that. I will take her fury when she wakes up. But that life will be better for you on the ship. You were born on one, now it’s time to bring you back to one.”

They walk down the hill, too dark for them to run. They have to walk carefully amongst the grass, careful of not stepping on any animals or awakening a dangerous one. Sanghyuk can feel a slice of hope arise inside him. He is going back, but do they still want him after it took him so long to arrive? And does he even still want to. 

They reach the harbor and just as his uncle said, the fleet is still there, the main one closest to the duck. He stands, staring up at the ship. 

“Come on, go. Why are you hesitant?”

“What if this is a mistake?”

“You won’t know unless you try. This is your chance Sanghyuk, you said since you were small you wanted to be like your father. If everything goes wrong, there is always room for you here.”

“Thank you,” he says, wishing he could hug his uncle, show him his gratitude for this gift, but instead, he just bows like they are so used to before running up onto the junk. The deck is empty and seemingly lost of life. 

He can feel the soft swaying of the ship from the waves underneath them. It’s dark, no lanterns near to light up or give him any sort of guidance. Just pure darkness. As he turns and moves his eyes over the dark shadows of the ship, his eyes lock on two round golden gloving pupils watching him. 

The shape starts to take the form of a cat. Hei jumps down from the tree and starts running back inside where Hakyeon resides. Maybe he is still awake. He, with hasty steps, walks over to the door but before he has a chance to knock, it already opens, Hakyeon standing with all of his hair down. This time he has a loose shirt with what looks to be a foreign jacket Sanghyuk has never seen before, holding a small candle.

“About time you arrived. Now we can finally leave. Go downstairs and find where your chest is. We sail at dawn.”

He closes the door immediately, leaving Sanghyuk once again in the dark alone. Hei jumps out from the window again, it’s golden eyes nearly lighting up space around it. She walks over to the stairs leading down. Sanghyuk walks after her, seeing all the other wokou sleeping. Some are on the hard wooden floor while others are sleeping in the hammock that is hanging between pillars. 

He walks quietly in between them all, being careful not to make a sound as Hei sits on top of a dark wooden chest next to an empty mat. This was the one Taekwoon had shown him. He puts down his bag and pets Hei softly before somehow managing to get there without much noise. He lays down, putting his bag close to the chest. Staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to the waves outside, he realizes how comfortable he is. 

He is no longer scared or anxious or doubting himself. He knows that where he is, is where he is supposed to be. With a small smile, he closes to his eyes and falls asleep to the sound of the slow waves, the junk rocking back and forth.

+++

Hakyeon looks up from his desk as Hei jumps back inside, coming over to crawl in between his legs, the tail wrapping around. He looks down at the map again, the designated journey him and Jaehwan have been planning for the last many days. It’s going to be a long journey, mainly because they are not entirely sure where exactly they are going. All they know is the name, Yamatai. 

He has spent the last two years gathering scripts and texts describing the location of this lost kingdom in Japan. He has multiple copies of Ming texts. He had to get some of them translated by the monks that resigned in the temples near Goryeo. A few small threats and a knife to their throat made them very happy to cooperate.

“Go South by the water for twenty days, one comes to the country of Toma … Then going toward the South, one arrives at the country of Yamatai, where a Queen holds her court. This journey takes ten days by water and one month by land,” he read out loud to himself, having read the scripts so much he can remember them by heart. 

He has never heard of Toma before and is another place he does not know where exactly is. But based on general location and description, they managed to find a general area. If they traveled South, it means they traveled down the coast. They already have a route planned, even a few stops along the way. The longest stop is in Kyogoku by the coast. It’s going to be an exhausting journey. He sighs and steps away from the desk.

He can continue to stare at it all night, but still, be left with many things unanswered. And now he has a new crew member to keep an eye on. He hopes that Jaehwan was not wrong about Sanghyuk and that he will be useful to them. He rubs his eyes, turning towards the bed. 

Hei has already laid on top of the covers. He sighs, finally slightly regretful. Tamna is such a small useless island, it is boring but just a basic stop for all wokou fleets. They renewed their resources and even some of his crew members managed to pleasure their own needs. The fan on his main desk moves slightly, smoke rising from the folds. He jeers at it and a deep sound, that most would just brush off as nothing, comes from. Hakyeon knows what it is.

He steps over, picking up the fan and opening it to a beautiful hand-drawn bamboo tree stretching along the folds on the dark paper. The colors of the bamboo become brighter as he closes it and holds it up close to his lips.

“Make sure to keep the glamour over him, so he won’t notice anything.”

He doesn’t know how much Sanghyuk knows, what kinda stories other wokou have come and told. And if he has even heard any of them, of how many of them he believes. Tales of magic, demons and otherworldly creatures as the rumors like to go. From what he has heard, only about half of them are true, but those are truths Sanghyuk shall not hear now. For now, he should live in the dark. The truth can be told on another day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminology  
Ma-i = Philippines

No one noticed Sanghyuk. All the other wokou did not say anything to him when they were woken up the next morning. Taekwon was the one to wake him up, unlocking the large chest that was placed on the floor above his mat, where he could put all of his things. His things barely take up any of the space. He doesn’t own a lot anyway, but maybe he can in the future. He was also given new clothing, shirts, and pants of soft breezy material with a leather belt around his waist and leather-wrapped around his arms as well. Taekwoon said he would receive more when they reach a larger city.

None of the other crew members speak to him, even if he tries to speak to them only a few answers him. It was just the break of dawn when they were all woken up and set to get ready to sail, so as soon as the sun had risen over the waves, they would start sailing. 

He had to help by walking in between the ships by planks and lift over whatever had to be on the main ship. While no one acknowledges him as a newcomer, as he was walking between the junks, he could feel other’s eyes on him, watching his moves as he followed closely by Wonshik. It was Wonshik who was ordering him around and telling him what to lift and to where. 

Sanghyuk drops down the large bag of rice onto the deck, next to all the others, looking up to see others putting up the sails. They are going to leave at any moment. He smiles, knowing that he is no longer going to be trapped on an island in a small town, having to work all day in the fields. Wonshik also comes over to drop down the two bags he was carrying, breathing out in a heavy sigh as he stands up straight.

“Does Hakyeon often take in new crew members?” Sanghyuk asks him, leaning up against the railing.

He shakes his head. “No, he is very picky with who he wants on his ship and who is allowed on the main ship. You got lucky kid. When I was first recruited, I was on one of the ships in the middle of the fleet, managing one of the cannons there.”

“When were you recruited?”

“Five years ago, when I was fifteen. I had been thrown off by my previous captain at a harbor, Hakyeon was there and said he needed crew members.”

“How old is he? He seems young.”

“23. One of the youngest captains on the oceans.”

23\. Sanghyuk knows he should be surprised, but he does seem to be around that age. In some ways, it does not surprise him. When he first saw him, he knew he was young, his guess was the mid-twenties so he was not too far off. It seems like most of the crew members on this fleet have had a lot of previous experience with being a wokou. He has none. He does not know if he should feel ashamed or flattered over Hakyeon choosing him.

Suddenly there is yelling from the duck. It’s a female voice yelling up at the ship, and it is incredibly loud. Not enough to make out any of the words but loud enough to catch the attention of all the crew members, Hakyeon and Taekwoon coming out from the office to examine the noise.

“Did you piss off another prostitute, Wonshik?” Hakyeon asks, going over to the railing to look down.

“I, for once, didn’t sleep with anyone, so it’s not me.”

“She’s too old to be a prostitute anyway,” Hakyeon says. “Lower the plank.”

Sanghyuk stands up, as two crew members lower the plank down onto the duck. As he approaches the railing, he starts being able to hear what the woman is screaming about and he can recognize the voice. Reaching the railing, he receives the visual confirmation. It’s his aunt standing at the duck. Hakyeon reaches the duck and stands in front of her.

“It is awfully early, ma’am, you’re waking up all the people still sleeping,” Hakyeon says. 

“I have come to bring home Sanghyuk. I know he is here. Bring him down, immediately.”

“And why should I do that?”

“Because I do not want him with a wokou.”

“It was him who came to me, asking for a position on my fleet. I gave him one. He came here of his own free will. But since you are so persistent, let me ask him. Sanghyuk!”

Sanghyuk stands up straight, feeling all the eyes of the crew on him. Most of them are standing over by the railing watching, even a few of the members of other ships are watching. 

“Answer me, do you wish to go home with your … whatever she is to you, a relative I presume?”

Sanghyuk gets eye contact with his aunt who stares up at him. There are flames in her eyes, and she is even still in her sleeping gown, she did not waste any time when coming here knowing she would have to get to him before they left. He shakes his head, and her eyes widen, the muscles in her face tighten up. Hakyeon smiles slightly, turning to his aunt. 

“The boy made his choice, now you have already delayed me, so this will be our goodbye. Your little town has been lovely, maybe we will return one day… maybe. Farewell.” 

He turns to walk up the blank again but Sanghyuk’s aunt follows him, reaching out to grab onto his sleeve. 

“This is madness! What is this?”

“Let go of me or I will have to force you off.”

His hand is on the sword by his side, pulling it slightly out of its holster to show the sharp metal blade. Sanghyuk can feel his heart racing watching him threatening his aunt. Maybe he should yell to make him stop, run down and force his aunt to go home. She never cared much for him, why is she so obsessed with bringing him home? His aunt lets go of Hakyeon’s sleeve, and while still holding the sword handle, he walks back up the plank onto the ship.

“We are leaving now!” he yells and immediately everyone disperses to go back to their work.

Sanghyuk stands back, watching his aunt stand at the duck, near the very edge. Her face has fallen, staring longingly at him as she holds around herself. The ship starts moving out of the port, and further away from the town. The town he has lived in his entire life, he is finally leaving, watching as it becomes smaller and smaller in the distance. He can no longer see the people walking around on the streets. They are just small dots and after a bit, they become completely invisible, only the town’s houses standing tall.

He wants to pinch himself, wake up from this weird dream or the imaginary world he has found himself in. He can feel the cooling wind around him as the junk with the many masts travels forward in the never-ending ocean, the waves hitting the sides of the ship and the many others following behind them.

“Sanghyuk!” his name is yelled, forcing him out of the admiration of his surroundings. Hakyeon waves him over, the map reader Jaehwan standing next to him at the entrance up to the captain’s room.

He does not waste a minute in following them, running over to them, Jaehwan holding the door for him and entering as well.

“Sit down, we need to cut your hair,” Hakyeon says, pulling out a chair for him to sit on.

“What’s wrong with my hair?” he asks innocently. 

“It’s too long. Hakyeon prefers his crew members to have short hair,” Jaehwan says, guiding him over to the chair and sitting him down. Jaehwan has short hair, or at least it appears short. If the wavy locks were to be pulled down and straightened, it would most likely be long. 

“But my hair is as long as Taekwoon’s.”

Taekwoon’s hair might even be longer than his own. Reaching down beneath his shoulder blades.

“Just because he has it, does not mean I like it,” Hakyeon says coming over to him with scissors and knives, placing them on the table. “I have been planning to sneak into his sleeping area and just cut it all off. One night, I might do it.”

Jaehwan laughs, starting to gather all of Sanghyuk’s hair in a tail in the back of his neck, pressing it in close, checking the distance and how long it is going to be.

“What about this? Then it can be cut shorter if he wants to.” 

“I like that, just above shoulder length. Bring it down a little more so I don’t cut too short.”

He suddenly feels something pressing against his hair. It starts tucking in his hair and he can hear and feel the knife cutting through it, pulling his scalp back. There are a relief and a lightness around his neck and shoulders as well, the cold feeling of being exposed. There is suddenly nothing touching or moving against his back. Hakyeon comes over in front of him, holding a long strip of black hair in his hand.

“That wasn’t too bad. Jaehwan will cut your hair to the length I want,” he says, packing the hair in paper and sitting down on a chair by the table. “Just above the shoulders.”

Jaehwan nods, taking the scissors and starting to cut off large parts of the hair. Sanghyuk can’t see anything of what is happening, only hear the sound and feel the ends of his hair touching his neck. A feeling he hasn’t had since he was much younger.

“I apologize for my aunt’s behavior. I didn’t know she would come.”

“That is alright. In all my years, I’ve had to fair share of dealing with angered women. Rarely ever on the behalfs of my own but someone else’s. This is nothing new, do not worry.”

His eyes fall on the sword hanging by his side. “Would you have hurt her if she had not let go?”

Hakyeon leans back in the chair, crossing his legs and arms. He shakes his head. 

“Not likely. I am not much for hurting women, if I can, I’ll avoid it. But that is just a preference of mine.”

“Wonshik said you rarely ever accepted new crew members. Why did you decide to choose me?”

“You seemed eager, I needed a person to clean the deck on the ship and downstairs. It wouldn’t require a lot of training. Now my turn, what is your father’s name and why did he decide not to bring you along with him?”

“My father’s name is Sanghyun. Han Sanghyun, and I don't know why. I suppose he thought it was too dangerous for a baby to be on a ship.”

Hakyeon smiles, putting his face in his hand, his elbow resting on the table.

“I have not heard of that name, and here I thought I knew all wokou captains - at least in Goryeo.”

“I do not believe he was a captain. But merely a crew member.”

“Interesting. I have not met many children of wokou that wishes to be like them. Most grew up on the ships and has a distaste for it. They quite hate it sometimes.”

“Not you,” Jaehwan says to Hakyeon.

“Your parents were wokou?” Sanghyuk asks.

“Not exactly. I was raised on one. At the age of five, the city I lived in with my parents was raided. They are both killed and the captain took all the male children he deemed proper. I was one of them and he chooses me as his successor. This is his ship, that I, of course, has upgraded.”

“Where is he now?”

A grin spreads across his face. “At the bottom of the ocean somewhere outside of Ma-i.”

He gulps and takes a few seconds to be quiet. That was not quite an answer he had expected. Sanghyuk turns his head to look up at Jaehwan, but he grabs his head and forces him to look straight ahead again.

“Wha-what about you then?” he asks, referring to Jaehwan.

“I was taken into training when I was nine years old. My parents were merchants so they had good relationships with the passing junks. I spent two years on a lesser-known ship before joining the fleet in which Hakyeon was on.”

“Most of the close trusted members have been with me for a long time and has proven their trust to me. The relatively new, only one is Hongbin only came two years ago.”

Jaehwan puts down the scissor and takes a small part of Sanghyuk’s hair, tying it up so there is a small tail in the back. Nearly reminiscent of Hakyeon’s but much shorter and simpler. He does not remember how it feels to have this short hair, the naked feeling on the back of his neck, the hairs touching his skin, it falling in front of his face. He feels the swaying of the junk, feeling the large waves hitting the sides of the ship.

“May I ask where our destination is?”

Jaehwan and Hakyeon look at each other, conversation being exchanged between their eyes and facial expression. He can’t see Jaehwan’s but it nearly seems like Hakyeon is trying to be convinced. He closes his eyes and gives a small nod.

“We are going to Japan, a city called Yamatai that once acted as the capital when a female was ruling the great nation. It is said to be filled with her treasures, her crown, and jewelry. We finally found one of the old scripts telling of its direction so that is where we are heading.”

“I’ve heard many tales of lost cities. I suppose this is one of them.”

“You are very right. It will be a long journey but there will be stops on the road there, so do not fear … I am satisfied with the hair now. You may leave.”

Sanghyuk stands up, bowing his head and leaving. The ends of his newly cut hair tickling his neck. Speaking to Hakyeon was fascinating, but also frightening. He remembers the wokou that once came into the tavern and spoke of a large fleet that had sunk multiple of their ships by using demons and magic. 

It was this fleet but he sees no demons. Hakyeon did not appear like one he has seen in old texts at the temple. Maybe it was just hard for them to believe what had happened, could not accept the defeat. He steps over to the railing looking back at all the other junks following along. There are many, nine following along close by, their sails rising high in the sky, seeing the water split before them. This truly is a dream come true.

“Newbie,” Wonshik calls him, coming up to him and handing him a sword. “Take this. It’s time for your first lesson in handling one.”

Sanghyuk takes it with hesitation. It is his first time holding one. It’s heavy and lays unnatural in his hand. It does not seem of Goryeon origin, maybe it is from a foreign land he has never heard of before. 

“Stop admiring it, it’s just a sword. Come, today will be the basics. I have the task to prepare you for upcoming raids and attacks, so you can at least be of some form of use.”

He follows Wonshik out onto the middle of the deck near the tip. He notices how Wonshik has two identical swords, one by each hip. He draws one of them, they are long and of thick metal, shining in the sunlight that is glowing down upon them.

“Now, are you ready?” he asks.

Sanghyuk holds onto the sword he was giving. It is not as fancy or as large, it seems to be one for a child. Yet, it still feels too heavy for that. Nonetheless, he will make sure of himself, make sure he does not disappoint. He shall not let this opportunity go to waste. He smiles as he holds up the sword, nodding to Wonshik. He is ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to upload all the first four chapters together to make it easier to understand as this is the general introduction to the story as a whole. I thought it would work better like that. I hope you will enjoy it and you will continue on reading, I appreciate comments and kudos to show as support and thank you very much for reading so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ill-feeling morning

It’s been a while. Sanghyuk lost track of how long he has been gone after just a few days. Maybe after five days, he lost track of it. All the days have started blended together into one, it has fast become a routine of every single day. Mornings they will eat whatever the cooks have prepared for them, most of the time it is rice and a tasteless soup, and then the day's activities start. Some days it is training with Wonshik while others, he has to clean the sleeping quarters and a few rare days, he is set to help out the rest of the crew with whatever task Hakyeon has given them. But most of the time, it is the same routine.

He is laying on his mat in the sleeping quarters, listening to everyone else getting up and ready for the day to start. The waves were strong last night and he could hear thundering and lightning in the background the entire night. He did not sleep much. There is a pain in his stomach and throat, groaning as he tries to sit up. 

“What’s wrong with you?” a voice says above him. He looks up at Taekwoon standing there, arms crossed.

“I don’t feel well.”

“How so? Vomiting? Headache?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Get up and try to do something. Wonshik is already waiting for you up on the deck for your training. Don’t take too long.”

Taekwoon leaves him on the mat. Sanghyuk sighs, lying down onto the mat again. Maybe he just needs something to drink and some food. He didn’t eat much for dinner last night so maybe that’s why he feels ill. When the sleeping quarters are empty and the silence settles in, he enjoys it a lot. No sound that can annoy him or disturb him. But it does not last for long. A small sound comes up from one of the pillars. 

Up near the ceiling, resting on the pillars running through the entire quarter sits Hei, staring down at him with those large golden eyes. She seems to follow him everywhere, constantly watching him. He has tried to pet her a few times if she had been near, but she does not seem to accept them that easily. Maybe she is still skeptical of him, opening up to her. He shakes his head. It’s a cat. Why should he care for a cat accepting him?

He manages to get up, stretching his arms over his head. Findings the clothing he has received from the others, something that will make him seem more part of the crew and wobbling his way up towards Wonshik who is standing by the railing, waiting.

It’s hot outside, the sun beaming down onto them. There is barely any clouds to provide any form of shade, no wind to help cool them down. He is used to being outside in the heat but in the field, there would normally be some form of cooling wind. Here, there is none.

“Ah, finally you came out. Grab a sword and let’s start the training,” Wonshik says, pulling out his own sword.

“How much more training am I supposed to do?”

“Let’s see how you do it in your first raid, then we can decide if you need more training.”

“When are we going to do a raid?”

“Whenever a passing ship or fleet comes by that Hakyeon decides is worthy of raiding.”

Worthy. As if it is a present for whoever is attacked. He nods and goes over to pick up the sword when his stomach growls.

“Can I go eat breakfast first?”

“Breakfast already finished, you were too late. Come on.”

Sanghyuk sighs, picking up the sword and going over to Wonshik. He is tired of the same old routine, he is tired of training so much. And his head is already spinning in circles. They start sparring, fighting against one another. Sanghyuk can definitely feel the weight of the sword more. It feels a lot heavier than usual, his arms struggling to keep it up. Wonshik recently upgraded to fighting against him with both of his swords, swinging the both of them easily, one in each hand.

“Someone is a little bad today,” Wonshik says when he easily defends one of Sanghyuk’s strikes.

He doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t even acknowledge the comment. He sighs heavily as he tries to strike again only for Wonshik to complete control and knock him down on the wood. As Wonshik stands over him and places his swords back into the holsters again, he looks down at him. He isn’t even panting while Sanghyuk is already sweating.

“What’s wrong with you?”

“I feel sick.”

“Already? That was earlier than we had expected … Go up to the doctor on the ship, he will take care of you?”

“Where is he?” Sanghyuk asks, lifting himself up slowly.

“Up past the main building, there is another building, Hongbin is in there.”

He nods as a thank you, walking up the stairs, holding onto the railing. He doesn't dare to look out over the edge, scared it might trigger the ill-feeling he has in his stomach. As he walks past the main building, where Hakyeon recites, he can hear talking from in there. Not enough to hear what is being said, but hearing multiple different voices. Behind the main building is a smaller building, where a chimney has smoke rising up from it.

He goes over to knock on the door, a voice telling him to come inside. Inside sits Hongbin at the fireplace, stirring in a big pot before closing it again. He has not spoken a lot to Hongbin, he rarely ever leaves his little herb farm as some of the other crew members called it. He sat together with Hakyeon and the others the first day they were in Tamna, and then he has occasionally seen Hongbin coming in and out but always been short.

“Please close the door after you,” he says, twisting his torso towards Sanghyuk.

He does as asked and walks further in, sitting down on one of the mats.

“How can I help you, Sanghyuk?”

“I felt dizzy and had a headache this morning.” 

“Do you still?”

“Yeah, it’s not as bad right now, but it’s still there.”

“Hm,” he hymns, turning around completely and folding his legs. “Have you eaten today?”

“No, I came up too late.”

Hongbin nods, reaching over after a basket, a cup and one of the many bottles he has, pouring water up in the cup and taking out two pieces of bread from the basket. The bread is still warm and soft.

“Eat and drink this. The food rations here is always very strict. I wouldn’t recommend skipping breakfast but if it does happen, you can just come here and get some bread.”

“Do you get it from the food storage?” he asks, his mouth filled with bread.

“No, I make it myself.”

Hongbin is probably the one with the shortest hair of everyone on the crew - excluding the bald ones. It’s very curly, even more than Jaehwan’s and he seems to just have enough to tie it up in the back.

“I can also have some medicine?”

“For what?”

“I think I am getting seasick.”

“Sure, I can make something for you,” he says standing up and finding a small leather box filled with herbs and other forms of plants.

“Hakyeon said you were the newest crew members -”

“I am not the newest, and I wasn’t either before you came. On a fleet, people come and go as it pleases them. Mainly only long term members are on this ship. But I am the newest within his circle of loyal.”

“Where were you before?”

“I grew up in a temple amongst monks, I was a monk myself since I was very young. The temple I was in was often used as a residing place for wokous who laid to shore in our town. We provided them with food and other necessities.”

“I thought Buddhists were supposed to live a simple life, no belongings and meditating all day.”

“You don’t seem to have met many monks, but essentially, yes. But, sadly, the way of Buddhism has changed. Especially in Goryeo, the monks have received too much power, political power that goes against our belief. I could see how corrupt our temple was becoming so I decided to leave together with this ship, I said I could provide medical service and spiritual. Based on your expression, I take that you are not religious.”

He had not even realized how his face was reacting. He shakes his head.

“Buddhism is not popular in Tamna, there it’s shamanism. My aunt was a big believer but I did not see the reason to believe in such things.”

“That is quite a controversial opinion.”

“I wasn’t allowed to express my opinion, obviously. It would bring shame upon our household.”

“Well, here you are allowed to express yourself as much as you want. I am still a believer but there are many on here who isn’t, or who believe in something completely different. We do not judge in terms of our beliefs.”

He starts crushing the herbs, mixing them together in a stone bowl and adding some water into it. Sanghyuk watches him, seeing the leaves and small seeds turn into powder. Hongbin hands the bowl to Sanghyuk.

“Also drink this, should keep anything from coming up,” he says, dusting off his hands on his pants.

“Thank you,” he says, drinking it all in one go. “Do you happen to know where we are currently going? I know our final destination is this city called Yamatai but where exactly is the fleet heading towards now?”

“A city in Goryeo called Donggyung. To stock up on resources, weapons and other essentials including just a place for us to rest for a couple of days. It was originally the plan to take rest in Tamna for five days before plans changed.”

He hymns in response. It will be the first time he is in Goryeo since he was born. He does not know what city he was born in, but being able to see the country he was born in, is a gift enough in itself.

“Maybe then I can also get some new clothing. I only have two different outfits.”

Hongbin smiles at him. Sanghyuk just now notices how differently dressed Hongbin is compared to the other pirates. He is more covered, neater and properly dressed. There are maybe still some of the old monk traditions in him.

“Thank you very much for the help,” Sanghyuk says, standing up.

“You’re welcome, should it be another time. You know where I will be.” 

He leaves, closing the door after him. He realized rather quickly that the level of formality on the ship differs from person to person. For higher ranked members such as Hakyeon, Jaehwan, and Taekwoon there is formality used in all ways, bowing and formal speech towards them. For someone like Hongbin or even one of the elder crew members who might be a lot older than Sanghyuk but there is no formality because they are near the same rank.

Having to speak informally to someone who is much older than him is something he never imagined. At home, he would have been hit and punished for doing such a thing, but here it is encouraged. Wonshik is gone from the deck, nowhere in sight. But Taekwoon, Jaehwan, and Hakyeon stand near the tip of the deck, both looking at something. 

Sanghyuk goes down the stairs and towards them. It’s not often Hakyeon is out from his private room, it’s an uncommon sight, at least to Sanghyuk. Most of the other crew do not seem to care as they continue their work. As he gets closer he can hear their conversation.

“I was thinking for a few days. How long do you think they will need?”

“To gather everything and then store it would at least take two days, and then those members would also want a couple of days to relax,” Taekwoon says.

“Jaehwan, when will we approximately be there?”

“By tomorrow afternoon if we keep this pace. Then we can start loading the next day.”

A small meow comes from behind Sanghyuk, stopping his track and Hei running past his legs, tail stroking it. All three of them look at him, Hei going over to Hakyeon and sitting down next to his feet.

“Is there something you need?” Hakyeon asks him.

“Uhm, yes, I was wondering when we do lay to shore, is there any rules we would have to follow in the city?”

He feels like a small child having to ask such questions.

“The rules of whatever town we are in, so the basics, no stealing, no killing, avoid being killed - some groups are not happy for wokou and make sure you get back to the ship in time for when we are leaving,” Hakyeon says.

“We can also buy things for ourselves?”

“As long as you have the money for it.”

He has nothing. All his wealth was from his aunt and uncle. He has nothing. The others seem to notice the realization that came over him.

“I can lend you some money,” Hakyeon says, crossing his arms. “But I will expect payback as soon as you get some, plus extra for however long I had to wait.”

“Thank you very much. How will I do that?”

He shrugs. “Raids, taking whatever those ships have and sell it at the market in the nearest harbor. Whatever you find and take in raids are yours.”

So that’s how he will have to earn his money. He bows to Hakyeon, thanking him deeply. He feels like he is being spoiled by him, giving great opportunities and even a chance to buy things for himself at the next city.

“Now, back to work. The kitchen has to be cleaned, go,” Taekwoon says, waving him away with his hand. Sanghyuk nods and gives one last bow of thank before leaving them. He can feel their eyes after him until he reaches the stairs that lead underneath the deck.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk through the city

The city before them is great. It reaches further than Tamna with a lot more temples and buildings of more beautiful design and architect. Sanghyuk stands at the railing, looking at the city. Donggyung as Hongbin had called it. He can see people walking on the streets, many ladies dressed in long dresses of all kinds of colors. They all seem of such higher class, some of the passers looking up towards the ships before turning their gaze away again. Nearly as if they are afraid to look at them.

They arrived near midday, the horse pulled carriages arriving with some of their resource stock. Wheat, grain, silk and much more that will provide them with the necessary food and needs during their journeys. The sun is still high and the day feels hot, some of the ladies walking with their oval fans and their parasols. Hongbin comes up, standing next to him.

“This is your first time outside of Tamna, right?”

“Yes, it already looks quite different. Everyone is so finely dressed.”

“That’s just this area. The closer to the farms you get, the less fancy people will be. Did you get your taels from Hakyeon yet?”

“No, I’m going to go collect them now.”

He looks up towards where he resides. There is always something in him that feels like an intruder, whenever he has to approach that area. Like he doesn’t belong and is a bother whenever he has questions or needs to speak to them. Sanghyuk sighs, walking up towards there, Hongbin following behind him. He knocks quietly on the door, what sounds like Jaehwan’s voice telling him to come in.

The room is lit up by the candles everywhere, Hakyeon in the midst of putting on a dark blue po, Jaehwan handing him a belt.

“State your need,” Hakyeon says as he ties the belt around his waist in the back.

“I needed the taels you said you would lend me.”

“Ah right, Jaehwan, take the pouch there is on my table, please. It should be enough for some food and clothing if that’s all you need.”

Jaehwan hands Sanghyuk the pouch. It’s heavy. A lot heavier than he expected. 

“Also take the hairpin and put it in the velvet box,” Hakyeon says, gathering most of his hair and putting it up.

“Are you going to see Nari?” Hongbin asks.

“Might as well since I am here.”

Sanghyuk wants to ask who this Nari is, but he does not get the chance when Hakyeon decides he is ready. Jaehwan hands him the box with the hairpin inside.

“Now, out. I don’t want anyone in here while I am away. If there are any taels left after you when you finish, bring them back to me. That will also lessen your debt,” Hakyeon says to Sanghyuk, making all of them leave. He leaves the room as well, closing the door and even locking it.

He has no weapons on him, he looks like a normal person, someone who could easily blend in amongst all the others on the street. It even has a fan that matches the dark blue outfit. It’s the fan he always seems to carry along with him. Hakyeon doesn’t say anything as he leaves the ship, walking down onto the harbor and into the streets, already blending in.

“This city has a lot of options, I’m sure you will be able to find something you’ll like,” Hongbin says, referring to the clothing he will have to buy.

“You have been here before?”

“Yes, this is a town that we often visit.”

“One of my favorites,” Wonshik says, standing next to them. He must have come down from the stairs, surprisingly silent. “Have you ever tried rum, Sanghyuk?”

“A couple of times.”

“Perfect, there is a lot of cheap rum here. Come, I know the town’s best kitchen.”

Sanghyuk gives a glance towards Hongbin who seems unfazed by this. Wonshik is always outgoing but he had not expected him to be this outgoing. Hongbin starts following Wonshik down onto the duck of the harbor, Sanghyuk takes a few large steps to keep up with them.

The town is crowded and busy, a lot of yelling around them. He tries to keep up with them, but the constant pushing of people, a lot of voices flying around him and the uneven road of the streets. A smoke starts filling the streets, a strong smell of meat being cooked and the sound of boiling water. He feels nearly like he is being choked by his surroundings, his shoulders and arms coming closer together.

Someone grabs onto his arm and drags him in, making him nearly stumble over his own feet. He’s inside of a kitchen, low to the ground tables situated everywhere in the large room. It is here all the smoke and smell is coming from. It was Wonshik who grabbed him.

“Don’t look at your feet while walking in crowds like these. You’re tall, stretch your neck to see over everyone else,” he says, pulling him over to one of the tables where Hongbin is already sitting. 

“This is the place?” he asks, sitting down.

“Yes, I go here every time we are in this city.”

“Seems like you have been here often.”

“Hakyeon enjoys making visits to his courtesan as often as possible,” Wonshik says, already showing one of the young girls working what foods they want.

“That Nari woman you mentioned early? She’s a courtesan?”

Hongbin nods. “He has four, but it’s not just for the sex he does it, he has them because they are high-class women. They provide useful information to him.”

“The stop we have in Japan is also to visit one, but that’s more comfortable. She owns an Onsen, a huge one. Be excited about that one.”

The food comes over, hot and steaming, Wonshik immediately starting to eat. Hongbin joins in a little after, while Sanghyuk hesitates, looking at the food. It’s not that he is worried about eating, he doesn’t seem hungry. The others eat as if they haven’t eaten any proper food for months - which they haven’t. Despite living on a farm that produces a lot of food and crops, there was not a lot for them.

Sanghyuk knows he lived a better life than others, he never starved as others did, he had the opportunity to learn how to read and write the language of Tamna and Goryeo. But having lived with such little food for these past days, only two meals a day, seeing so much food on a table makes his hunger disappear. 

“Is there a library in this city?” he asks, reaching over with his spoon to take a little bit of rice. It’s the only thing he can really make himself eat.

“In this city? No, you’re going to have to either go to the capital, or one of the universities. The nearest university is close by, maybe take half a day’s travel by horse,” Wonshik says.

“What are you interested in learning?”

“The place Hakyeon wishes to travel to. I’ve never heard of it before and was wondering if there were any texts on it.”

“No use,” Wonshik says, shaking his head. “If it was that simple, we would have been in the city by now. Hakyeon has already used two years searching for texts that describe it’s whereabouts. It was only two months ago we found some in Ming, in a temple that described it.”

“How did he figure out about it?”

“Don’t know. He has been talking about finding that city ever since I joined. I can only assume it must have been when the previous captain was there.”

“Not even I had heard of it before I met Hakyeon,” Hongbin says, laying down his utensils.

“I might still wish to go there, to the library. I assume they would have a large record of everything, even people.”

“For that kind of information, it’s the capital library you need to go to. That’s too far away when considering how short we stay here. Maybe if we ever sail near it, you can.”

Sanghyuk sighs. He had hoped he would be able to find recordings of his father, maybe even his own birth but he seems to have his hopes too high. His hunger has returned, replacing the disappointment of the news. Between the three of them, the food they were given does not seem like a lot. Eating it alone would have been overwhelming. He had never seen as much food before, but they must have a lot of resources near them here. The chef comes over as they finish eating, asking for the payment.

“Let me,” Sanghyuk says, finding the small pouch Hakyeon gave him. Holding the heavy taels in his hand, he takes out two and lays them in the palm of his hand. It is silver taels. All he has ever seen are bronze or metal once. He hands the two to the chef. The chef accepts them with a small shock, before bowing deeply. Nearly touching the top of the table with his forehead. 

“Is there only silver taels in that one?” Wonshik asks.

“I believe so,” Sanghyuk says, looking down into the pouch.

“My, he has been generous.” He slams his hand down onto the table, making Hongbin pull away. “I know what is needed then. I know exactly the shop we shall go to. Come on!”

He stands up with enthusiasm, walking confidently out of the kitchen. Hongbin stands up, following with Sanghyuk just behind him. Hongbin must have a lot of patience to deal with such a personality as it seems. 

The crowded streets are less now, but still more than what he is used to. He feels as if he can breathe more normally now, have his arms out and truly enjoy the scenery of the different houses and buildings. 

“Since Hakyeon has basically made you rich for a night, why don’t we go and give you some proper clothing. We are midst summer, but where we are going it’s going to be a little colder. You need clothing for all weathers.”

“Does it snow over the ocean?”

“Well of course, why wouldn’t it? And it gets very cold in the evenings. Might even freeze your fingers off if you are not being careful,” Wonshik says, laughing.

Sanghyuk looks at Hongbin for some form of comfort that it was a joke, but he just looks forward, not paying attention to their conversation, looking at the shops. He suddenly nods towards one.

“That has proper clothing. It’s one for the wealthier people in this town. I am sure they will have something you can wear.”

“Are you sure it won’t be too expensive?”

“If Hakyeon gives you a pouch full of silver taels, I don’t think he has a problem with it being expensive.”

Wonshik takes the pouch from Sanghyuk, going inside the house.

“For summer, it’s good to wear something that covers your entire body and is made of a soft material such as cotton. Winter, you need fur and a lot of it. Winters in Japan are brutal,” Wonshik says, already stepping up the stairs, away from all the dresses. 

Winters in Tamna were awful, but he can’t imagine how they must be in a country that much more north. They had snow some years, but it has never lasted for longer than a few days. He could never imagine it raining over the ocean, would it simply lay on top of the water surface? Turn to ice? He can’t imagine it. 

Wonshik and Hongbin help him find clothing to wear, thick fur jackets, boots and even a scarf he can use. Hongbin also finds a scarf for the hot days, saying it will be useful to protect his scalp and face. Multiple sets and outfits, that he knows will precisely fit in his chest on board the ship. They leave the shop, walking down the street amongst all the people.

“Do you still wish to go to the library? If so, we will have to order a journey for there tonight, for tomorrow morning,” Wonshik explains, carrying most of the clothing.

Sanghyuk shakes his head. He will find nothing of use to himself. He knows he will be disappointed. In the further distance, a trader, maybe a merchant is pointing towards them, speaking to two men holding swords and in fine clothing. Hongbin and Wonshik seem to notice this as well, Wonshik stopping in his tracks, stretching his neck to see the men clearer. Swiftly, in a matter of seconds, his demeanor changes and he turns to walk in the opposite direction.

“What are those?” Sanghyuk asks, following closely behind him.

“Royal guards. They do not look pleased. Hongbin, can you see if they are following us?”

“They are walking through the crowd towards us.” 

“There is a hostel further up. If we can get there without them seeing us, they might give up trying to find us. Come.”

Wonshik sets in a run, Hongbin following closely by and Sanghyuk taking a few seconds to gather his thoughts and following along. Wokous are not normally hunted down, of course, traders and others tend to dislike them, but never has he heard of them being hunted by royal guards. The road changes to a dirt and gravel road, making each step harder and painful for his ankles. The city has changed as well, the buildings simpler and less of architectural design. It has become houses that were built in a rush. 

In the distance, a larger building stands. Sanghyuk recognizes the design and the sign hanging outside of it. It’s the hostel Wonshik was speaking of. He hurries up to the door and let Sanghyuk and Hongbin enter first before going inside and pushing back the door. Sanghyuk opens his mouth, but Wonshik silences him, pressing a finger to his own lips, standing close to the slide and listening.

Hurrying footsteps and sound of armor clashing against each other passes by them outside the hostel, continuing on for a while before disappearing more and more, until it’s dead quiet outside again.

“Why are there guards after us?”

“I don’t know. This is a first. We will wait until the night to go back to the ship, and warn the others,” Wonshik says, stepping away from the sliding door and over towards one of the terraces of the resting rooms.

“Why didn’t we fight them?” Sanghyuk asks, walking over to him and looking at the two twin swords hanging by his hips.

“Hongbin isn’t much of a fighter, you don’t know enough to fight against royal guards and I can’t take five men by myself. I might be great, but not that great,” Wonshik answers, laying down. “As long as we are here, nothing should happen.”

Sanghyuk sighs, annoyed. Never had he thought that wokou would just run away from such an opportunity, such a fight but apparently they do. He feels properly prepared for a fight, how much different can royal guards be? He sits down, looking up through the opening in the hostel, watching the sun move across, the sky darkening.

If he sees them again, he will take the opportunity and fight them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ♥️


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakyeon meets up with a friend for the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Majapahit = modern day Malaysia

Hakyeon walk amongst the long street, none of the other people paying any attention to him. In these drapes he is wearing, he is another person, another wealthy person who is taking a stroll on the busy early evening streets. He still remembers where Nari lives, the expensive apartment she was given as a gift from one of her many clients. It’s in the upper part of the city, a fine apartment compared to where she was when Hakyeon first met her, many years ago. 

He can see light up from one of the windows, the curtains are not drawn. She doesn’t have a client. He is picky when it comes to his courtesans and who he wants. He has met wokou captains that have had ten, maybe more. He has a mere four. Two located in Goryeo, one in Japan and one in Ming. They are the ones who help him gain connections and inside into the political status of their countries, political members have a tendency to let their mouth run wild, often complaining.

He doesn’t want one that is not in some way of use to him. He does not particularly love any of them, he is fond of them and has a strong affection for them all, but marriage and children are not something he wants with them. There is a restaurant across the street. The sweet smell of warm food, leaving his stomach with great desire. The last time he had proper food was in Ming with his courtesan there, which was long ago. How he misses the food and the environment. The energy and happiness he felt. 

He goes over to the restaurant, where the chefs stand in the open kitchen, preparing all the food.

Hakyeon knocks on the wooden table to gain their attention. The chef looks up at him, leaning forward.

“I would like to order a meal for two,” Hakyeon says. “Delivered please.”

“What would you want?”

“Rice and banchan. It’s just for the house over there. Deliver it when you’re done with it.”

“Payment please.”

Hakyeon reaches inside his pouch, finding two silver taels. The chef looks at him bewildered and nearly shocked.

“Including the delivery cost,” Hakyeon says, leaving over towards the house. Two silvers taels are a lot to pay for such food but he feels like being kind today. 

He walks inside the house and up the stairs towards Nari’s apartment, knocking as he arrives. On other occasions, he would walk in, but as said, he feels kind today. The door opens by one of her maidens who is dressed in simple brown and pale clothing.

“Who’s there?” Nari’s voice comes from inside the apartment.

He walks past the maiden who closes the door after him. Nari is lounging on a couch, another one of the gifts from her political clients. Their eyes meet and she is immediately sitting up straight, closing up the loosened fabric around her throat of the evening jeogori. He smiles at her, stepping over to sit down on the couch next to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek, reaching up to remove her hands, his fingers trailing over her collarbone.

“Hakyeon … I had not expected any visitors today. If I had known I would have prepared better,” she says, leaning back to look at him.

“I enjoy making unexpected visits. I have already ordered some food for us from the restaurant across from here.”

“Then let me change into something more fitting,” she says, starting to stand up. Hakyeon stops her, pulling her down onto his lap, his hand resting on the layers of her chima.

“That won’t be necessary. You won’t be wearing it for long anyway.”

He leans to kiss her neck, her leaning into his touch. She snaps at one of her maidens who hurry over to close all the windows, drawing the curtains of them to block out all the other people on the street. His hand pulls up a little bit of her chima until he can get underneath and move it up her inner thigh. She moves a little, leaning further into him. He gives her thigh a squish before removing it and his lips, pout, and desperation for more on her face.

“I have a small gift for you,” he says, straightening out the skirt.

He finds the small velvet box and opens it, showing the hairpin. It’s covered in gold with a green emerald in the center of the pin, a golden leaf pattern swirling around it. Nari takes it out of the box, holding it in the palms of her hand.

“Where did you get this?”

“A land called Majapahit.* It was gifted by one of the high court Ladies to me, along with a lot of other treasures, but I thought you would enjoy this one.”

“It’s gorgeous.” She hands it back to him and lifts herself down onto the couch, turning around. “Put it on.”

He leans closer in to her ear. “Someone is being rude.” 

She turns her face to him, widening her eyes in an innocent manner. “Please.”

He smiles and shortly kisses her lips, leaning back to place the pin. Her hair has a simple braid, the pin perfectly fitting in where the strands of her hair meet in the back.

“How does it look?”

“Beautiful. It fits you. Now, make your maidens get the table ready. Dinner is going to be here any second now.”

He leans back on the couch, still smelling the food outside. Nari turns around, cuddling into him, wrapping one strand of his hair around her fingers, resting her head on his outstretched arm.

“I’ve missed you. Where have you gone since I last saw you?”

“Uh, when was the last time I was here?”

“Around four moons or so.”

“I’ve been to many places. Ming, Majapahit, some foreign islands even I do not know the names of. I will be traveling to Japan next.”

“A Japanese diplomat came here, spent the night and said he wanted to bring me to Japan. A place called Gion I believe.”

“In Kyoto. You should go, it’s a lovely place there. You’ll get to see geishas there.”

She positions herself better, laying more on his shoulder, her hands fiddling with the opening of his po. 

“I heard they blacken their teeth. To appear beautiful.”

Hakyeon laughs. “Some do, but you won’t need to do that.”

He moves some of her hair away from her forehead, his hand trailing down to lift up her head. The way she stares at him, it’s so full of love and admiration. If only he could return some of it.

“Your hair has grown since I last saw you. You have also lost weight,” she says, running her fingers over his cheekbone.

“That’s what you can expect at sea. Our rations have been low lately, I haven’t been able to eat as much as I normally do.”

“How long are you staying here? I wish to know how long I can enjoy your company and if I have to cancel any clients.”

“I will be staying for a couple of days, around four or five. But no need to cancel any appointments, as long as you’re available the evening before I leave.”

“I’m sure I can arrange that.”

“Excuse me, but the dinner has been delivered and is ready on the table,” one of the maidens come in and say.

“Thank you, you may leave you,” Nari says to her, standing up. Hakyeon follows her into the dining room where all the food has been set up. He sits down on the opposite side of her. There is a lot of food on the table, the chef did not hold back with the preparation. 

Nari is already picking up the chopsticks and starts eating, Hakyeon watching as one of the maidens pour hot water in his cup, carefully laying down some tea leaves. The candles around them bring a soothing mood to the room, a calming feeling as they start eating.

“Now, I did not come to give you pretty gifts and enjoy an evening with you - although that is also lovely, I need to know what is going on. I have heard some things but I dare not believe them.”

“What have you heard?”

“That they are targeting wokou ships.” she stops eating. “And that there is a lot of Royal Guards in this town as of recently, because it’s a popular spot for wokous … Are these true?”

Nari looks shortly at him before avoiding his gaze, putting down the chopsticks. She swallows the food, finally looking up.

“King Gongyang has decided to put their focus on eliminating all wokou ships and threats. They are mainly in the South.”

“So the direction I will be traveling soon. Might cause complications. And the Royal Guards?”

“Are also in the city, now. If I had known you were heading towards here, I would have told you not to come. Eight days ago, a lot were taken as prisoners. Wokous and merchants who have traded with them.”

Hakyeon nods, taking a small spoon full of rice. “Anything else?”

“Generals Choe Yeong and Yi Seong-gye stopped an invasion from the Red Turban army, the ones who overthrew the Mongolian dynasty. They are planning an invasion of the Ming Dynasty in Liadong, but some political party members do not trust Yi Seong-gye.”

“Why not?”

“They fear he might bring an end to the King and take his place … what would happen to you if that happened?”

Hakyeon shakes his head. “I don’t know. I do not know much of Yi Seong-gye, but I suppose he has a distaste for wokous as much as any politician does ... If they are targeting wokou ships, I might have to change the course. I can’t risk being attacked.”

“I believe most ships have already been annihilated … is your ships in the harbor?”

“Yes. But they can’t do anything. They have no proof of my ships being a threat or even a wokou ship. We could be travelers, bringing cargo somewhere. It’s only if they catch us at sea that they can attack.” He sees the worry that is in her eyes. He reaches over and takes her hand. “Nothing will happen to me. As long as my crew is behaving here, nothing can happen.”

“It’s at sea I am worried for.”

“I have control of my crew and attacks at sea. I know how to stop anyone. I have never been raided or lost a ship before, Nari. No one can sink my fleet.”

She looks skeptically at him but nods. “Okay, I believe you.”

They finish eating their food, the maidens taking everything from the table and cleaning it up as Hakyeon brings Nari inside of her bedroom. He can’t wait much longer to feel her, to feel anything, another person’s touch which he has not received in a long time. He helps remove the pin from her hair and unbraiding it. As he finishes, he reaches over in front of her, pushing down the chima with one hand and opening her jeogori, exposing her shoulders.

He starts leaving kisses around her shoulders, leaning her head back, exposing her neck to him. He takes the offer, moving his mouth around hungrily and sloppily, slowly trailing his hand down between her legs. Her moans and cries are music to his ears. 

Laying her down on the bed, removing the last pieces of clothing, he starts removing his own. She watches him, eyes not leaving him, the lust burning in them for more, for him. He lays down in between her legs, kissing her, her legs wrapping around his waist, starting his slow thrusts into her.

After they both finish, he lays on his back, Nari having moved in to rest her head on his chest. He plays with some of her long hair, her breathing still heavy, her entire body sensitive. A small touch on her arm will make her entire body shake. 

“I wish I could travel with you,” she suddenly says. He looks down at her, humming for a deeper answer. “Go and see all of these countries, live a free life.” she moves up to lay on top of him, chin and hands resting on his chest, drawing small circles on his skin as his hands find place on her back. “I wish I could.”

“The sea is not a place for a lady like you,” he answers.

“You say that yet have female crew members.”

“Those are not ladies of position like you. They were women of low-class families … Maybe one day I will bring you to a foreign land.”

An empty promise he gives her. If it should be any foreign land, it would be a land closeby, but that would still be more than most people can do. Only political members of the King, wokou, and travelers see the world, most do not ever leave with own nation. Bringing gifts home to her, gifts that would be considered priceless here is enough taste of the foreign world.

Hakyeon has seen the worst in the world. Slaves being beaten, women being forced away from their homes, cruel royals that sit in their palace, fat and happy while the rest of their people are starving. It’s not something he would ever wish to show her.

“And if you were not here, who could I then rely on?”

“There are many other women in my social class who would love to be your courtesan.”

“None I trust enough.”

Most of his courtesans he has known for years. Nari is the one he has known the shortest but still more than six years or so. Kiyo, his Japanese courtesan he has known since he was ten years old when his previously captain first brought him along to the onsen where she was raised. 

He trusts Nari and his courtesans to be loyal to him, which he knows they will be. It has become dark outside, the moon rising high in the sky. She moves further up so they are face to face, drawing the sheets up along to cover both of them.

“Please stay the night here. Just this once.”

“I will have to leave early morning.”

“That is alright, just please, stay with me for now.”

He moves his hands up, moving her face away from her face. He rarely ever stay the night with Nari. That is only for Kiyo and Ling, his Chinese courtesan. He knows he will most likely not see Nari for a long time after this, a very long time.

“Alright, I’ll stay here.”

She smiles, leaning down to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you are enjoying the story so far.
> 
> I appreciate comments and kudos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fiery night

There’s yelling in the background, a lot of screaming and the sound of people running. It’s terrifying, the flames standing high and burning everything in its path. Hakyeon can see it for himself, but as he opens his eyes from the nightmare, the screams are still there. The sounds of embers and wood cracking can be heard. He sits up, waking Nari in the midst of it. Something is wrong, he can feel it. 

His vision snaps over to the fan laid carefully on top of his clothing. It’s smoking. He swears loudly, getting out of the bed and manages to get his clothes on in a matter of a minute. Nari just manages to sit up, looking out the bedroom window onto the street.

“What’s happening?” she asks.

“I’ll have to go. Remember, I was never here. I’ll send you a letter later.”

“Hakyeon, wait!” she yells after him as he runs out of the apartment and down onto the street and as he expected, the worst possible sight he could imagine. One of the ships stands in flames.

The flames look like monsters in the night, reaching high up in the sky, illuminating everything around them. Hakyeon starts running towards the ducking area, running past the traders and merchants trying to calm down the panicked animals, trying to save the remains of their stalls, the food, and money they have saved there. An explosion goes off, pushing Hakyeon down onto the ground, as wood pieces fall around him and into the water.

It came from the same ship, from underneath in the decking area. Getting back onto his feet, the screams he can no longer hear over his panic. He can’t do anything, not here. The plank for the main ship has been lowered, a few of the crew members running down and up it, taking the last bits of resources they need.

Breathing heavily, ribbing off a piece of his sleeve to place in front of his mouth. It won’t make it completely safe to breathe, but it shall work for now. The others make room for him to get up, finding Taekwoon immediately, also holding cotton material in front of his mouth and nose, the smoke dancing over all the other ships they have.

“We need to get away from the harbor. And pull that ship further into the water, maybe tip it over,” Hakyeon says to Taekwoon over the noise.

“How far out do you wish to sail?”

“We are leaving the harbor, now. Get as many men to gather the stock and then as fast as possible, prepare for sailing.”

“I don’t believe all crew members have returned yet.”

“I do not care! Prepare for sailing.”

Taekwoon looks annoyed at him for a few seconds before nodding and starting to yell orders at the other crew members. Hakyeon stares over at the ship burning. One more of those explosions and it can damage the whole harbor and the city, more of the fleet. Quick steps run towards him. He turns to see Wonshik, Hongbin, and Sanghyuk running up from the harbor, onto the deck and staring just as horrified at the falling junk.

“Wonshik! Signal to the other ships that they need to leave the harbor. As far as they deem necessary, East.”

Wonshik doesn’t respond, he runs up to the signaling tower. He should be illuminated enough for all the others to see.

“Hakyeon…” Hongbin says. Hakyeon’s vision snaps towards them and first now, he notices how exhausted and sweaty they look, not from the fire. He can recognize the expression Hongbin is carrying. An expression of regret and shame.

“What have you done?” Hakyeon asks, letting his arm fall from his mouth, no longer holding the cotton.

“Guards are on their way right now, towards the fleet.”

He does not waste a second as he pushes past them and over to the railing, yelling down at the last crew members on the duck.

“All man on board, now!”

He cannot handle both. They will have to escape as fast as possible, the royal guards are not pleasant and will not hesitate to attack them. Everyone runs upon their assigned ship, Hakyeon watches as the first few ships start sailing out onto the calm water. 

“Wonshik, is there any way we can tip over the burning ship?” Hakyeon asks when Wonshik arrives down on the main deck again.

“If we attach it to this one since it’s still toiled up, we might be able to.”

“Do it, now. Hook onto it. Taekwoon, get ready to sail on my command.”

Wonshik gathers up a few of the men, grabbing hooks and ropes, throwing them over to the burning ship, hooking onto the railing. He feels as if he has been here for hours, trying to control the situation, trying to escape and make sure they are not leaving the city in flames. In the corner of his eyes, he can see guards running down towards the duck. He screams at Taekwoon to sail, feeling the sudden movement of the ship letting go and letting the water drift it out. 

All the other ships are already out of the harbor, waiting for theirs. The waves have already carried them too far for the royal guards to reach them. Cracking of wood as it breaks hollows through the night as one of the hooks breaks the railing of the burning ship, falling into the water and taking the entire rope along with it. But the others are holding on. The ship starts to tip, falling out towards the water. It goes slow at first, but in a split second, the entire ship falls and land in water, creating a big enough wave to push them further out and make everyone tumble over their own feet. 

The flames are starting to die out, slowly but surely. It won’t spread any further, it will not spread to the city. Hakyeon’s eyes travel over the people, counting them in his head. One is missing.

“Jaehwan,” he whispers, getting up and running down underneath the deck and over to where he knows Jaehwan sleeps. 

Falling to his knees and landing at his mat, surely enough, lays he in a deep slumber, Hei curled up next to his face, meowing at the sight of Hakyeon. Checking his eyes and his pulse, making sure his breathing is normal, Hakyeon finally lets out a deep breath. He feels as if he has been holding his breath for the last hour. Footsteps come up behind him. He has heard them enough to recognize the sound of the boats against the wood.

“What happened?” he asks Taekwoon, turning his neck to look at him.

“We were carrying up stocks on the different ships when suddenly that one had its first explosion. There were three in total. I’m assuming gunpowder and someone set it off. All men on board that ship died.”

“How many?”

“Around thirty, maybe more. I haven’t had time to count them up yet.”

He sighs, his eyes following one of the sweat drops trailing down Jaehwan’s forehead. 

“Make a search team on all the ships, have them check everything in case there is also gunpowder somewhere else. It might have been in the stock that was being transported. Check all of it … and tomorrow we make a new travel journey, we cannot take the one we had planned.”

“Why not?”

“The king is annihilating wokous. Getting rid of them all. Seems like we are the next target.”

Taekwoon doesn’t answer. He simply lets out a sigh. 

+++

Sanghyuk stands at the railing, watching as the town is illuminated by the fire. Wonshik had heard panic and screams outside of the hostel. They had run out, in fear of what was happening and could see the flames from where they were standing. They ran back, which grabbed the attention of guards.

The fire was hot, sweating through his clothing and his hair becoming damp. Now, without the burning fire, with the cold night surrounding them, he freezes. Holding around himself and his teeth gritting together, he watches the town become smaller and smaller.

“Does this happen often?” he asks Hongbin who is sitting up against one of the masts. He shakes his head.

“Never seen it before. Your first couple of weeks and you experience this. Makes the life of a wokou seem a lot more interesting than it is.”

“What now? Since a ship is lost, what’s going to happen?”

Hongbin shrugs, rubbing the heels of his palms into his eyes. Wonshik comes over with a bottle in his hand.

“We’ll most likely travel to one of the big harbors and buy a new ship there. And if he can’t find enough new crew members, I suppose some of the current ones will be moved around.” He takes a large sip of the bottle, sitting down as well. “We will probably either go to Ming to find one, or the capital here.”

“When will it be decided?”

“Like I know. Probably when we are further away and the sun has risen more. Hakyeon wants everyone to sleep and rest some more.”

“What’s why you’re drinking?”

Wonshik smiles. “You always sleep better on a bottle of wine.”

“...another vision?” a voice from the dark, says. It’s from Taekwoon, followed by Hakyeon ascending from underneath the deck.

“The only reason why would he be sleeping that deep - why are you three still awake?” Hakyeon asks them, coming over as if he hadn’t been speaking to Taekwoon a moment before. “Have you received any orders to stay up here?”

All of them shake their heads.

“Then head to sleep. I’ll address all of this in the morning.” None of them move. “That’s an order.”

Hongbin helps Wonshik up on his feet and Sanghyuk helps him downstairs, over to his sleeping mat, taking away the bottle from him. Hongbin takes the bottle, saying he will store it away.

“How can I trust you with it?”

“I don’t drink.”

“Ever?”

“I have once but else no. I do not like it so I prefer not to.”

Sanghyuk sighs a little when Hongbin leaves, staring around the sleeping chamber. It’s quiet, the faint sound of snoring in the back. He diligently moves over to his sleeping mat and lay down, feeling the comfort of sleep surround him and pull him in.

+++

“When are you planning on telling him?” Taekwoon asks Hakyeon inside of his office.

“Whenever I see the right time. When it’s necessary, for now, he doesn’t need to know anything.”

“I’m shocked he has yet to notice anything.”

“I think he has but has decided it’s better not to ask questions.”

Taekwoon sits down in one of the chairs, tapping his fingers on the desk. A couple of crew members on each ship has been set to search for any traces of gunpowder. There has not been any news. Hakyeon leans forward and moves his finger down Hei’s forehead. At least she knew to hide as soon as the first explosion went off. She was probably the one he worried the least about, knowing she would be smart enough to run for safety.

And with Jaehwan in his dream state, protect him in case something would happen.

“I think we have a mole on the inside.”

“You mean you think someone betrayed you?”

Hakyeon nods. 

“We are setting a course toward Kaesong. I need to pick up a new ship.”

“Are you sure? If the king is planning to annihilate all wokous, wouldn’t it be too dangerous? And it’s in the opposite direction of the original plan.”

“I am not planning on going with the entire fleet. Sailing there on a small one that can be hidden as a mere traveler junk … I can explain more tomorrow. Go rest for now.”

Taekwoon prepares to protest, but the look Hakyeon gives him tells him otherwise. Biting his teeth together, Taekwoon nods and leaves the office, closing the door harder than necessary. Hakyeon stays in his position, petting Hei. On the dark wooden decks lays the fan, which has finally stopped smoking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I appreciate any form of feedback or comments.
> 
> And if you wanna see me somewhere else, it will be on twitter @zeze_moonlight


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small detour and a gift

When Hyuk wakes up, he hears birds, specifically seagulls outside. He has become accustomed to them, but there sounds to be more than normal. All the others are still sleeping. He isn’t sure what time of the day it is, but he can see sunlight shining in through some cracks. The air feels different, the atmosphere feels different. He slowly gets up, walking over the sleeping crew members and up onto the deck. The sight shocks him. They are on an island. Just not one, there are many islands around the big one they are by. 

It’s lush green islands, with cities sprawling around at the edge, near the waters and crawling up into the forests. It’s warm but refreshing here, the ocean calm. There are already people walking down in the city, none of who he can recognize. A door upstairs open, Hakyeon and Jaehwan coming out. He didn’t know Jaehwan had woken up so much earlier. They haven’t noticed Sanghyuk standing on the main deck, underneath them, as they both walk over to the railing and look out over the town in front of them.

It’s not large, it might even be smaller than his hometown. There seems to be nothing special about it. If there is, he can’t see it. He walks closer to the railing and is immediately noticed.

“Are you the only one awake?” Hakyeon asks him loudly, staying at his spot, having moved further away from Jaehwan.

“Yes, I believe so.”

“Then you can help me. I’m going into the town, and I need someone to help carry stuff for me. Also, when we return, I want you to clean the deck.”

There are still pieces of the ruined ship laying around, a little bit of ash and an abundance of dirt and mud. He nods, Jaehwan and Hakyeon coming down and walking over to the planking.

“What is this town?”

“The town specifically doesn’t have a name, but the island is called Tsushima. It’s under Japanese rule but this place is ratted with wokous. It’s notorious for it.”

Hakyeon walks down the plank and down onto the land. Jaehwan looks a little pale, his eyes are sunken in a little bit. 

“Do you need help getting down?” Sanghyuk asks, stepping forward.

He shakes his head. “No, I’m fine.”

He walks down, slowly but he does. Hakyeon whispers something to him as Sanghyuk accends. He does not get to hear. When his feet plant on the ground, he keeps looking around.

“When you say this is ratted with wokous, you mean…”

“That this island lives wokous and it’s where a lot of captains have their families living. Jaehwan, you take Sanghyuk with you into the town, I will meet you back at the ship.”

Jaehwan nods, Hakyeon leaving almost immediately, allowing the line of the ocean shore. They all look more comfortable here, the clothing Hakyeon is wearing is much looser. Jaehwan’s as well. It’s baggier, more skin exposed to the sun and the fresh air.

Sanghyuk follows Jaehwan in towards the city that is much more densely packed together. Despite it being early in the morning, he can feel the heat from the morning sun. It will be torture cleaning the deck in this kind of weather, and then even with a cloud-free sky.

“Hongbin told me you want to go to the library in the capital,” Jaehwan says, guiding him through the small town.

“Oh um, yeah. I just have something I would like to try and research.”

“Your father, right? Hongbin said so as well. If he is from Goryeo, they will definitely have records of him there. Hakyeon is planning on going to the capital, to get a new replacement for the old ship that burned.”

“What caused that even?”

Jaehwan shrugs. “Explosion of gunpowder. There is a lot of gunpowder on the ships but only specific crew members have access to it.”

Jaehwan stops in his tracks, Sanghyuk nearly walking into him. He knocks on the fence door of a small house, opening the gate despite no response from the owners of the house. It seems to be empty as they step inside.

“Can you carry that chest there?” Jaehwan asks, pointing to an old wooden chest placed up in the corner of the garden. 

Picking it up, it’s not too heavy.

“What’s in it?”

“Old texts from before you were born. Come, back to the ship.”

That was a rather short trip to the town. They walk back to the ship, where Hakyeon has yet to return but all the others seem to be up, Taekwoon walking in the distance between the different ships. Nearly as soon as they get up on the deck again, Jaehwan takes the chest from him and goes to the quarterdeck. He didn’t even say anything, he just seemed like he was in a hurry to get away. 

Footsteps come up behind him, Hakyeon tapping his shoulder.

“Start working. I want it clean before midday when we leave.”

“Already?”

“Yes. Come on, hurry up.”

He walks up the deck and up to the quarter room as well, closing the door after him. Sanghyuk looks around him, seeing all the dirt and mud that will have to be cleaned. This is going to take him forever. He lets out a sigh, going over to pick up the cleaning tools. 

Sanghyuk bakes under the sun. As he stands by the railing, looking over the now clean deck, the ocean beneath him looks very tempting and satisfying to jump down into. But he can see that others are suffering too. Most of the female crew had pinned their hair up and rolled up their sleeves and even a few male crew members have taken off their shirt while they are working. A little bit of rain at this moment would not hurt anyone.

“Listen up everyone!” it sounds from upstairs, Hakyeon standing by the railing. Everyone stops what they are doing and turns to look at him. “I will be taking a small number of crew members with me to Kaesong in Goryeo to get a new ship. Until I have returned, the fleet will stay here. The crew members and I will leave before sundown tonight. I want all the crew members who is coming with me to join me in my quarters.”

A few start moving. Sanghyuk starts looking around to see if there is anything else that needs to be cleaned. Maybe up the stairs, there might still be something.

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon yells at him. He looks over at him, clutching the broom. He makes a sharp head movement towards the quarters room, before going back in there himself.

He wants Sanghyuk to come join them. Hakyeon wants him to come along on the journey to Kaesong. A spark of excitement blows up in him as he drops the broom and starts running up to the room. The door is closed and Hakyeon sits down near his desk.

“Listen up. We are going to take the small ship there, so there is less of a chance of anyone noticing us. I don’t want to use a lot of time there, meaning there will be nothing to do. When we arrive, I go and receive the new ship and then we will leave immediately. This sudden detour has already set us far behind the plan. Taekwoon, we will have to discuss if you come along or stay here to control the fleet. Pack any necessary things, we leave just before sundown and sail all night, hoping to arrive within a couple of days. Any questions?”

Most shake their heads.

“Great, you may all leave now. Sanghyuk, please stay here.”

A few of the crew members stare at Sanghyuk as they leave, the door being slammed hard when the last person leaves. A few others has stayed. Hongbin, Taekwoon, Wonshik and Jaehwan are all still in the room.

“Jaehwan told me you wanted to go to the university in Kaesong. To find information on your father,” Hakyeon says, leaning back, his shoulders and gaze more relaxed now.

Sanghyuk nods, his voice having disappeared.

“I will go there with you. For you to find what you were searching for, but we cannot stay for long. The longer we stay in the capital, the more likely we are to be discovered. I do not want that. I’ll give you a couple of hours to find whatever you want. Understand?”

He nods again, his heart beating faster. Maybe that’s why Hakyeon is bringing him along on the journey. So he can find records of his father. It would be a gift from the heavens, blessed by the gods to finally figure out who his father is. Learn more information on him. And even just being able to see the capital. It’s a whole new opportunity for him.


End file.
